You
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: In which Robin goes about as far to insane as you can get but one person can reel him back to reality.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and plots of Teen Titans.

AN: Fluffiness. My editor loved it (RobStar is her OTP and she warned me before reading that she was picky about fanfics with them.) Enjoy!

You

The weather happened to be perfect that day, cherry blossoms falling from trees in the city and tulips blooming around the bottom of the Tower. It was bitter irony to Robin, because it was just the opposite of the mood around there. Everyone was arguing about one thing or another and life had been hectic for the Titans for the whole week.

Being pessimistic never helped in these situations. Listening to Cyborg and Beast Boy gripe about who won the video game race, listening to Starfire moan about how no one would talk to her and even Silkie didn't feel like playing, and Raven was screaming about all the other screaming.

Normal for a bunch of rag-tag teenagers, but that didn't make the circumstances any better for anyone.

Slade had been terrorizing the city lately with innocent civilians in panic and the teenage superheroes on their toes. Robin had been frustrated already with trying to figure out the villain's next move, and listening to everyone else's petty complaints just eventually got on his nerves.

So Robin simply walked out the door. He could save Beast Boy and Cyborg's racing problems later, and talk to Starfire and calm her down when he could think straight.

The empty metal stairs that led to the rooftop were hollowly reflective of his mind. Completely blank and never going to be filled. It was like the thoughts never wanted to organize themselves in his mind and he was nearly screaming in agony because of it.

Maybe he would try to mix up Robin's mind, and get him all twisted up into knots so that he and his team couldn't function. He could practically hear Raven's remark that Slade always did that whenever he started terrorizing town.

It was just awful, all of it. His ebony hair was lightning on his head, his cape draped over him like a shroud. A state of dread was laid over the town in a blanket of panic and Robin couldn't do anything for those people.

Minutes turned into hours up on the rooftop, waiting for something to click in his mind. Robin was growling in frustration when he heard an explosion in the distance. He swirled around to see people running from a building in the distance. Without waiting for the rest of the Titans to come, he dashed off of the building to save the city, too fast to hear the alarm ring sharply inside the building.

The bridge and grass blurred by his vision, rushing past the world in full concentration. The Boy Wonder burst into full speed when he saw the villain waiting for him.

But that was the last thing he saw before another explosion took him out from behind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Robin? Friend Robin?"

Starfire's voice shook the teenage hero into drowsily opening his eyes halfway. The sight of long red hair and peering green eyes woke him fully.

"Oh, Robin! You are alright?" the girl asked him, obviously concerned.

"What happened? Where's Slade?" Robin practically yelled, rage and hatred seeping into his mind.

Starfire was taken aback for a moment by his fierceness but soon recovered. "He is gone, for now. When the signal went off Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped arguing and Raven stopped meditating and we all dashed out to help. I found you on the pavement and took you back home while our friends fended off the city."

The two sat in silence for a moment, gazing back and forth with full understanding.

Starfire broke the quiet mood with a question. "Why did you go off to fight Slade all alone?" she asked, although she knew why.

Robin hesitated a moment to answer. "I couldn't think. Everyone was arguing!" his tone raised a level. "You should have been spending time on important things!"

Starfire's scared eyes and protective posture held him back from any more yelling. With abrupt realization he lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Star. I didn't mean it." His cape was draped over his shoulders again, a black blanket of anger at himself. "You shouldn't have to always do what I want."

Starfire's eyes brightened with joy. "It is okay, Robin. We should have helped you out. Just don't... do silly things when you are upset. You could get hurt." She stopped, looking up to smile at him with comfort.

They just watched each other for a while, wondering if the other would speak. Eventually Robin turned to look out the window, where the light pink flowers still fluttered down the landscape.

He turned back to Starfire, a rare smile playing lightly upon his lips. "Would you like to go for a walk? It's nice outside and we could just talk. Maybe even bring Silkie." His cheeks were rosy and bright at this proposition.

Starfire giggled happily. "I would like that very much."


End file.
